


we're something (she can't see)

by herondaleandpitch



Series: illicit affairs [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Smut, baby's first smut!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch
Summary: At Leeteuk’s silence from his answer, he finally found the courage to say it.“Let’s end this, Teuk.”
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: illicit affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051397
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	we're something (she can't see)

"I'm getting married."

  
Heechul stopped what he was doing and faced Leeteuk. "Yeah, I've heard about it."

  
"Aren't you gonna oppose it? Don't you love me anymore? Because I do. I do love you, so please, say that you don't want me to get married and I promise you that I won't." Teuk said with pleading eyes that is filled with tears, taking a step forward towards where Heechul is to hold his hands.

  
Heechul took a deep breath before answering. "If you really love me, please, get married and don't bother me anymore. I love you, I really do, but we can't go on this relationship knowing that there's someone that we are hurting." The younger of the two said with tears flowing from his eyes. 

  
The other man shook his head at that. "Please, I can't let you go. I don't wanna let you go. Please."

  
"I'm sorry. But for the sake of both of us, you have to. You have to let me go, whether you like it or not. I love you, but I value myself too. I don't wanna be tagged as someone who ruined a marriage."

  
At that, Heechul detached Leeteuk's hands from his and walked away from the man with tears in his eyes, leaving Teuk standing alone in the middle of the room crying his heart out.

  
And the lights went out as the curtain closes, and the hall was filled with applauses from the audience. When the curtain reopens, the whole cast of the play was lined-up on the stage, with Heechul and Leeteuk at the middle of them being the main casts. 

  
The play director introduced the casts one by one and each of them bowed down. By the time both Leeteuk and Heechul were called as the main casts, the whole auditorium was filled once again with applause from the audience, and the whole cast bowed down once again as the curtains closed for the last time.

  
Heechul got down the stage and into the audience where his parents and friends are. Once they were in sight, he ran towards them and hugged his mom. "You've done well, Heechul-ah. I'm so proud of you." 

  
At those words, he hugged his mom tighter and said, "Thank you, mom." before letting her go. He received a pat on the back from his dad who is wearing a proud smile, that he can't help but smile at him, too.

  
Donghae proceeded to latch onto him once he was free. "Do you see my eyes, hyung? I'm bawling my eyes out." And indeed, the younger man's eyes are swollen and looks like he cried hard. Heechul could only chuckle at how adorable his younger brother is, ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry, Hae. I didn't mean to make you cry." His friends then proceeded to congratulate him, securing both him and Donghae in a tight group hug. 

  
"Uhm, excuse me? Mr. Kim Heechul?" A man in his mid-thirties called out. They detached the group hug at once so the said man could talk.

  
"Yes, sir?" Heechul asked, not knowing how to answer to the man.

  
"I am Mr. Lee, a professor of theater arts from a university in Canada which caters to Korean students. I was impressed by your performance, and I'd like to offer you a job."

  
-  
Heechul entered the dressing room, it was empty by now since a lot of the other students have already done changing their clothes and gone home. He went to where his stuff are and is about to go inside the changing corner when his body was suddenly turned around and pinned on a nearby wall. 

  
"Hey, you did a great job on the stage today." Leeteuk told him while kissing his jaws. Heechul wrapped his hands around the other's shoulder and tilted his head to the side once Leeteuk started peppering kisses on his neck. 

  
"You... you too. That was a great job." He managed to tell the other, in which Teuk only hummed in response.

  
"Teuk, she's waiting outside, right? We shouldn't be doing this here." He said, but Leeteuk ignored what he said and continued leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck. 

  
"I know.", is what the other only said in response.

  
"Teuk, come on. We can't be caught." Heechul tried prying the man off his neck, and he succeeded in doing so. "I'm changing clothes, you should too. I think we're the only ones left in here." He said and entered the changing corner. 

  
When he saw his reflection, looking like a mess with the first two buttons of his longsleeves open, and a hickey in sight, he could only whisper "Fuck".

  
-  
_Do you wanna come over?_ The message reads. Heechul got up from his bed upon reading it, changing his clothes and getting ready to go out.

  
_Why? Did she leave you hanging and craving for more again?_ He texted back. 

  
_Just come over if you want. I’m all alone._

  
‘Idiot. You know I can’t say no to you.’ Heechul thinks to himself. _Okay fine. But we’re only gonna hang out, nothing more than that, okay? Don’t expect more._

  
_Sure, if that’s what you want ;)._ Teuk replied.

  
“Fuck.” 

  
-  
Of course, they ended up doing more than just hanging out, with Heechul currently spread out on Leeteuk’s bed with no clothes on, cheeks flushed red and several marks adorning his skin. The older man was currently above him, licking and sucking the other man’s chest while his hand was pinching the nipple which drawn out a long moan from Heechul.

  
“Should we continue or not?” Teuk asked while looking down at the marks he has left on the expanse of Heechul’s skin. 

  
“I swear if we don’t, I’m gonna have to do all the work myself.” The younger man answered, in which Leeteuk could only chuckle as an answer. He reached out towards the bedside drawer and took out the lube hidden beneath the papers.

  
Teuk put a decent amount of lube on his fingers and start preparing the younger man. He inserted the first finger and Heechul winced from the pain. 

  
“Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?” Leeteuk asked him while stroking his hair softly. 

  
Heechul nodded at that. “I am, now fuck me, will you?” 

  
Seeing as Heechul is now needy, Leeteuk continued what he was initially doing, now inserting the second finger, scissoring the man beneath him. Heechul’s breathing started to get ragged, and when Teuk found his bundle of nerves, he can’t help but moan Leeteuk’s name.

  
“Fuck, Jungsoo~” At Heechul’s usage of his real name, Teuk knew that there was no turning back from this. He started attacking the younger man’s pleasure spot, not stopping but continued going on until he inserted another finger. 

  
It wasn’t their first time doing this, but Heechul swore, he was thirsty for Teuk everytime as if his lifeline was on the line, and he knows Teuk feels the same. He knows it’s wrong, but whenever he’s with Teuk, it’s like his conscience leaves him and makes him selfish for wishing that Teuk will leave his girlfriend for him.

  
Heechul could feel that he’s close to coming. “Hmm, so close… need you… now please… inside.” He said in between his moans. How he managed to do that despite the amount of pleasure the other man gives him, he doesn’t know.

  
Leeteuk stopped what he was doing, took the lube and coated his cock. He was sure he prepared Heechul enough and his dick was throbbing with excitement. He had sex with his girlfriend lots of times already, but the excitement he feels everytime he does it with Heechul is on another level. 

  
He put one of the younger man’s legs on his shoulder and started entering. He was careful not to hurt the man and so he did it slowly, but of course Heechul, being the impatient that he is, said “Dammit Jungsoo, I said fuck me.”, and who is Leeteuk to decline that? He loves it when Heechul is needy like this.

  
He entered Heechul in one go, and the sensation made them both moan loudly. Leeteuk didn’t give Heechul time to get used to having a dick up his ass, and instead started pounding him, just like what Heechul has requested. And he knew when he had found that bundle of nerves that made Heechul see stars.

  
“Ahhn, yes, right there!~” Heechul’s high-pitched moan echoed around the room when Leeteuk started attacking his prostate, his eyes shut and his mouth hangs open, his skin full of marks and his body was glistening with sweat, and Leeteuk could only feel so proud of himself because he’s the only one who could make Heechul like this.

  
“Heechul, you feel so good, you’re so beautiful like this. Fuck.” He said while peppering Heechul’s neck with light kisses.

  
The words and the action made Heechul blush and his heart to beat faster. Leeteuk will be the death of him, he swears. He wrapped his hand around Teuk’s head to hold them in place, he won’t let the other man see the effect of those words on him. Especially not when they are like this.

  
Heechul could feel himself really close to coming now. “Jungsoo, so close, please.” Leeteuk could also feel it too, and so he said, “Come with me.”

  
“Jungsoo, fuck, yes, Jungsoo~”

  
After a few thrusts, Heechul finally had his release while moaning Leeteuk’s name, and Leeteuk followed shortly after, spilling inside Heechul with the other’s name on his lips.

  
Neither of them moved from their position until they felt uncomfortable. Leeteuk stood up to get a clean cloth and clean up the mess they made. 

  
“Are you okay? Is anything hurting right now?” Teuk asked in a soft voice. 

  
_Yeah, my heart is hurting right now._ Heechul wanted to say it but he stopped himself from doing so. “No, I’m good. I just feel sore, but I can manage. It’s not as if we weren’t like this everytime.” He said instead, winking at the other man after saying the last part, in which Teuk chuckled at. “Can I borrow your bathroom? I wanna clean up. I need to meet with my friends in,” he looked at the clock. “Oh shit, it’s 6:45 already, I need to meet them at 7 pm.”

  
“Oh.” Heechul doesn’t know if it’s the after-sex judgement or Leeteuk really did sound disappointed. “Yeah, sure. You can use my washroom. Do you need a change of clothes?”

  
“No need. I’m just gonna use what I wore when I got here. After all I basically spent the entire time that I am here naked.” Heechul said while he was on his way to the washroom. 

  
Once he was inside, he smacked himself in the head. “Heechul, what have you done? Why are you so weak when it comes to him? Ugh.”

  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and upon seeing all the hickeys adorning his neck and whole body, his first thought was _‘Shit, Yesung will probably kill me when he sees this.’_

  
-  
When he reached the dorms, Heechul was already 15 minutes late to the meeting time and all his friends are already there waiting for him. Once Yesung saw him, the younger man approached him and hit him in the head. 

  
“Ouch! What was that for? I wasn’t even late for too long!” Heechul said while holding the side of his head that Yesung hit.

  
“You know the reason, hyung. We could practically see that different aura you’re radiating, the one that we only see when something happened between you and Leeteuk hyung.” The blonde man told him, in which Hyukjae agreed to, nodding his head. “Not to mention that we can see those hickeys that you didn’t even try to conceal.”

  
“At least he has a decency to shower first before meeting us.” Kyuhyun said, while bringing out the booze from his fridge. “I would’ve kicked his ass outside if he didn’t.”

  
“Hey, I’m still older than you, you idiot!” Heechul said while throwing a roll of tissue paper at Kyu. 

  
“Anyway,” Yesung butted in before a chaos ensue, “mind explaining Heechul hyung? I thought you said you’ll avoid him from now on?”

  
Heechul took a long sip of his drink at Yesung’s question. He honestly don’t know how to answer that, he and his friends have talked about his arrangement with Leeteuk lots of times, and during the recent conversations, he has told them that he would avoid the man as much as possible. His friends have been supportive of him on his decision, telling him that _it’s about time, hyung. You can’t hurt yourself longer than this._

  
“I know, but I can’t. I—just give me more time, I promise I will end whatever this is soon. Just, not now. Please?”

  
“You know, hyung, no matter what happens, no matter what your decision will be, you will still have us to support you, okay? We just wanted you to be happy, hyung.” Yesung told him while putting his arm around Heechul’s shoulder.

  
Heechul only nodded in response at that. He knows he can’t keep dragging the pain for too long, but what can he do? He’s actually happy during the short times he is with Leeteuk. Like he is where he’s supposed to be. Like he is home, with the one he loves. Like he is not ruining a healthy relationship.

  
-  
He was with Leeteuk that day, they were hanging out at his dorm. Leeteuk went to his place looking sad and heart broken, and he found out that the man and his girlfriend had a fight. 

  
He shouldn’t be happy for what was happening, but he can’t deny that he feels it, even if a little.

  
The said man told him the reason why they fought, and it was because Leeteuk got jealous of the way his girlfriend interacts with one of her blockmates, didn’t like how touchy the man was towards her, and how she got pissed when he told her that. _Bold of you to get jealous at that when you’re basically cheating on her,_ Heechul thought to himself. He was about to comfort the man when his phone rang.

  
“Babe? No, you shouldn’t be the one who was sorry, I should be. I know it’s irrational of me to get jealous, he's just your blockmate and I trust you. Where are you? Your place? Wait for me babe. I love you. Bye.” 

  
Leeteuk hung up the phone call and took the car keys from Heechul's coffee table. “Thanks, Chul. I gotta go now. Bye!” He said, a smile apparent on his face that Heechul can’t form any words as he watch the older man disappear.

  
He took his phone and dialed Kyuhyun. “Kyu, do you wanna drink right now?”

  
-  
“Are you at your dorm?” Leeteuk asked him once he answered the phone call.

  
“Yeah, why?” “Open your door.”

  
Heechul who was about to go to sleep, rushed to his door and when he opened it, there was Leeteuk with his hands full of plastic bags from grocery.

  
“What are you doing here at this hour?” Heechul asked while opening the door wider to let the other man in.

  
Leeteuk has no plans on having sex with Heechul tonight, he just wanted to celebrate the other man’s birthday in a few hours, but upon seeing how Heechul looks, his original plan has been abandoned. The other man was wearing an oversized shirt which is almost as long as the boxer shorts that he’s wearing, exposing his milky white legs. 

  
“Uh, earth to Leeteuk? Are you gonna stay outside the whole time or?” The younger man asked him. Leeteuk has to swallow hard before entering Heechul’s dorm.

  
“So what brings you here? You know we have to be careful, Teuk.” 

  
“Ah, about that. It’s your birthday in a few hours, right? I just wanted to welcome it with you.” He answered, putting the bags down on the table top, bringing out several stuff he bought, including alcohol.

  
“Why? You know I actually care less about it.” Heechul said, sitting down on the couch comfortably, which only exposed more skin for Leeteuk to see.

  
“I know that, but I do care. That’s why I’m here, hm?” The older man answered, handing Heechul a bottle of beer, and proceeding to pinch the younger’s nose.

  
-  
After eight bottles, Heechul is already feeling tipsy, while Leeteuk looks the same as him after four bottles. Heechul decided that this will be the last time, the last night. After this, he will leave, since he was really scheduled to leave tomorrow. He will forget everything and start anew tomorrow, but let him have it for the last time tonight.

  
“Jungsoo, can I kiss you?” He asked the other man. He was risking it all tonight. It was now or never.

  
He didn’t get any verbal response, but Leeteuk pulled him suddenly into his lap and crashed his lips onto his. It was the first time he tasted the other man, and _thank God he did._ Leeteuk tasted like heaven, like everything he needs. He could die now that he got the chance to fucking kiss the man that he loves.

  
Isn’t it ironic? This is the last time that they will be intimate like this but it’s the first time Heechul got to experience how it feels like to kiss and be kissed by Jungsoo?

  
They continued their fierce battle of tongues while walking towards the bedroom. One by one, their article of clothing was removed, scattering around Heechul’s dorm.

  
Once they were inside Heechul’s bedroom, Leeteuk pinned him against the door, the older grinding his hips against his, in which the sensation made them both abandon each other’s mouth to moan loudly. 

  
Leeteuk continued attacking Heechul with his mouth, starting from his jaws and down to his neck, all the while pinning the other’s hands above his head while his other hand was freely roaming on Heechul’s body, pinching his hardened nipples and feeling his flat stomach. He purposefully left marks on Heechul’s neck, not minding what other people would think, let them know that Heechul was his and no one else’s. He doesn’t know why and how he became possessive of the other, but maybe that’s what the other’s effect on him.

  
Heechul could only feel so much pleasure from all of these. Leeteuk really knows what buttons to push for him to feel like he’s ascending. His moans are the only sound that could be heard, along with Leeteuk’s pants as he knelt down in front of the younger man, letting go of Heechul’s hands that are still pinned above his head.

  
The younger man has completely lost it when Leeteuk suddenly mouthed his cock through his boxers. He tried muffle his moans with his hands, but Teuk didn’t seem pleased by it and thus stopped what he is doing but instead blew a hot air on the wet fabric of his boxers. The sensation it gave was too much for Heechul, who could only put his hands on Leeteuk’s hair to guide him back into what he was doing earlier.

  
“Jungsoo, please. I can’t anymore. Need you to fuck me senseless.” Heechul begged the man on his knees who has removed the remaining article of clothing on both of them and began sucking his dick. 

  
The other man stopped what he was doing, stood up, and whispered into Heechul’s ear, “Is that what you want?”, in which the younger could only answer by bringing their mouths together again. 

  
They stumbled towards the bed while kissing passionately, tongues fighting in a battle of dominance once again. Heechul can’t get enough of Jungsoo’s taste, can’t get enough of how his lips felt against his. 

  
They pulled apart when they deemed it necessary to breathe, and Jungsoo took out the lube from his drawer. He didn’t waste any time and put a decent amount of lube on his fingers and started preparing the man beneath him. 

  
He inserted two fingers at once, in which Heechul grunted from the pain. Leeteuk went down to kiss him once again to help sooth and distract him while the man above him started scissoring his puckered hole. He continued until he inserted another finger, searching for that spot that could make Heechul scream louder. 

  
And scream louder, he did. When Jungsoo found his sweet spot, he tightened his hold on the other man’s shoulder and threw his head back while moaning Jungsoo’s name. 

“Jungsoo, I need more, I need you. Fuck please!” Heechul said in between his moans. Once Leeteuk was sure that he prepared the other man enough, he got up to lubricate his cock and position it. He put both of Heechul’s legs on his shoulders and entered the other man in one go, both of them crying in pleasure at the sensation it brought. The way Heechul’s insides hug Jungsoo’s cock is too much for him, that he didn’t give the other ample time to adjust and started thrusting into him, immediately attacking that spot that could make Heechul see stars.

  
“Ahn, yes Jungsoo!! I love this, I love…” _you_ , is what he almost said if it weren’t for Jungsoo kissing him once again. And thank heavens, he doesn’t want this night to be ruined, _their last night_.

  
At this point, Heechul could only form incoherent words from the pleasure he is feeling, only saying “Close~” when he felt himself being close to coming, in which Jungsoo wrapped his hand around the other’s dick and started pumping him.

  
Jungsoo rammed his dick faster until Heechul come in spurts between their bodies. The other could feel Heechul’s hole clenching around his dick and after a few thrusts, he came inside the younger man. 

  
Once he had ridden his orgasm, he pulled out of Heechul and get wet tissues on the bedside table to clean themselves. When he was done, he went back to bed again where Heechul remained in the same position he was in when he got up. He kissed the younger man on his forehead and whispered, “Happy birthday, Heechul.”

  
Unbeknownst to him, the younger man’s heart and mind are in shambles. He wanted to tell Leeteuk to ask him to stay, but at the same time, he actually wanted to run away. So he did what he could as of the moment, cuddled the other man and asked, “Will you stay tonight?” _Even just for tonight, please. Let me have this man for the last time._

  
Leeteuk smiled softly and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “I will, Chul.”

  
At those words, Heechul can’t help the teardrop that fell from his eyes.

  
-  
“I’m leaving tonight, Jungsoo.”

  
Leeteuk stopped stroking Heechul’s hair upon hearing what the younger has said. They were still lying on Heechul’s bed, hours after they woke up. If anyone were to see them like this, with the way Heechul uses Leeteuk’s chest as his pillow and with their arms around each other, they would think that the two are boyfriends who are so in love with each other, not ever considering that these two are fuck buddies, nothing more and nothing less.

  
“Why?” Leeteuk asked after a few minutes of silence. He doesn’t know why he feels like his heart is suddenly breaking, like he’s underwater and he can’t breathe.

  
“I… I got a job offer, one of the audiences from our recital is a theater arts professor and he was impressed by my performance. He offered me a job as one of the mentors of his students, and I said yes.” Heechul answered him, pondering if he’ll say the next words. At Leeteuk’s silence from his answer, he finally found the courage to say it.

  
“Let’s end this, Teuk.”

  
-  
Leeteuk rose up from his bed, the sun has risen once again, meaning another day has arrived, and he hasn’t had even a wink of sleep.

  
After leaving Heechul’s dorm yesterday, he turned his phone off after calling his girlfriend to break things off with her, confessing that he’s been cheating on her for months now. He wasn’t hurt from their break-up, no. He was heart broken from the way Heechul asked to end their arrangement. He didn’t go outside of his room, except to feed Shimkoong. He also hasn’t eaten yet, refusing to do so as a way of punishing himself.

  
He opened his phone and lots of messages came through, some of them are from his friends, especially Shindong and Siwon, telling him that he heard about what happened and asking if he was okay, if he needs someone to talk to. He ignored all of them except for one message. From Heechul.

  
The text message read, _‘I thought I could leave without telling you this, but I can’t carry this heavy baggage anymore. The main reason why I decided to break this thing between us. We’ve already hurt your girlfriend behind her back, and I don’t want to be hurt anymore. I love you, Jungsoo, that’s why I can’t go on with this arrangement anymore. I know I agreed that this thing between us will be casual and no strings attached, but God knows how much I never meant it to end up this way. I love you, and I hope you’ll be happy with her. Loving you is worth all the times that we borrowed, Jungsoo. Goodbye.’_

  
Tears fell from his eyes upon reading it, his heart being torn apart, and he knows it’s for the same reason as Heechul’s.

  
“What am I gonna do now, Chul? I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut, so sorry if it's not that good ㅠㅠ don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you like it uwu 
> 
> let's be moots on twt!!  
> twitter: @myeolcheechul


End file.
